


Bleed for Me

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, soft!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: After a brutal punishment from Heaven, Gabriel ends up in Crowley's greenhouse, looking for help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Bleed for Me

Title: Bleed for Me  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Crowley  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1,412  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: After a brutal punishment from Heaven, Gabriel ends up in Crowley's greenhouse, looking for help.

Crowley was having a rather nice day until he found an Archangel in his greenhouse. Gabriel was on the floor, curled up in a fetal position. Even from the doorway, Crowley could see there were bandages on Gabriel’s head and the Archangel’s entire aura felt wrong. It was almost as if Gabriel’s powers had been muted.

Taking a couple of steps into the greenhouse, Crowley was hit with an enormous amount of pain coming from the Archangel. He paused, letting his aura reach out for any other signs of trouble. There were no other angelic or demonic presences anywhere nearby.

“Gabriel?”

“Don’t hurt me. I didn’t want to come here, but I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.” Gabriel tried to make himself smaller.

“Not going to hurt you. I swear on my love of Aziraphale I won’t harm you.” He crossed the room, crouching down next to Gabriel. “You want to tell me what’s going on? Why are you mostly naked in my greenhouse and what happened to your face?”

“I was coming back from seeing Beelzebub and a group of angels, I’m pretty sure they were from the punishment division, grabbed me. I was given divine punishment for what I did to Aziraphale. There was a demon and they had him throw some Hellfire in my face and then while I was screaming, they knocked me out. Woke up in absolute agony and I begged Michael to send me here.”

Crowley rocked back on his heels. “Welp.” He went to touch the bandages and Gabriel flinched. “I’d like to get those off, see how bad the damage is.”

Gabriel held still when Crowley touched him. “You didn’t ask why I came here.”

“Neutral territory. We’re a safe place.” Crowley carefully peeled away the layers of blood-stained bandages wrapped around Gabriel’s head. “I don’t understand why you couldn’t fight back or at least miracle yourself away from there. You’re an Archangel for Someone’s sake.”

“Unholy wire.” Gabriel’s voice was soft and he shivered under Crowley’s hands.

“Seriously?” Crowley froze. “Well, fuck.” Closing his eyes, he reached out with his aura into Gabriel’s body. Strands of wire deep inside of his flesh lit up like a Christmas tree. “That explains why you haven’t healed yourself or recovered at all on your own.” The only way the wire could have been put in that deep was if Gabriel had been sliced open for it to be inserted. Once inside, it latched onto bones or tendons, causing absolute agony while cutting off an angel from their Grace. “They must have had a pretty powerful demon with them.”

“Can you get it out?” Gabriel’s breathing had picked up and his skin had broken out in a light sheen of sweat. “It’s killing me and keeping me alive at the same time.”

“I know how the wire works.” Crowley bit his lip to keep any other words from coming out. “I’ll have to hurt you to get it back out. I swore I wouldn’t harm you. I’m a demon of my word.”

“Technically, you’re not hurting, you’re _helping_.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Crowley stopped what he was doing and put his hand on Gabriel’s wrist. “I’m going to try something. If it hurts too much, I’ll stop. I’ve never actually done this before, at least not to an angel.”

“What happened to the demon you were helping?” There was a bit of fear in Gabriel’s voice.

“I got the wire out.” Crowley flashed back to Moloch writhing on the ground in agony as all the wounds reopened and blood spilled everywhere. The demon had discorporated before Crowley had a chance to even start the healing process. He knew what he’d done wrong though, he’d done too much at once. Maybe, if he was very slow and patient, it wouldn’t happen again.

“See, part of the wire is alive. You can call to it, if you’re a strong enough demon. It’ll come to you. Princes and Dukes, when they do it, they literally tear their victims apart. It’s all a fun game. I’m nowhere near as powerful as any of them.” He gave Gabriel’s wrist a squeeze. “I can do it, just... I’m not doing it to hurt you. I need you to understand that.”

“I understand.” Gabriel took a couple of deep breaths. “Do you have anything I can bite down on? Don’t want the screaming to break your concentration.”

“Hang on.” Letting go of the Archangel, Crowley slipped his belt out of his jeans. He folded it in half. “You can bite on my belt. Needed to get a new one soon anyway. I’m going to make a cut in your arm for the wire to come out. We’ll deal with your eyes later. This is more important.”

One of Crowley’s fingernails turned into a claw. He cut Gabriel’s arm, making the Archangel hiss in pain. Then he waited for Gabriel to open his mouth and stuck the belt in. He waited a moment, closed his eyes, and then reached out with his aura, calling to the wire.

It took a few minutes, but he felt it respond. He held his hand out over the wound he’d made and concentrated. Crowley knew it was working when he heard Gabriel cry out around the belt. The tip of the wire rose up out of Gabriel’s arm and curled around Crowley’s fingers, rubbing against his skin like a content cat.

He worked as slowly as he dared, coaxing the wire free inch by inch. Crowley kept his eyes closed because he didn’t want to see the pain and horror on Gabriel’s face. It was draining work and he could feel himself getting weaker the longer he continued. Gabriel’s aura flickered against his own until it felt like a candle about to go out.

With a snarl, Crowley tugged the last of the wire free. Gabriel collapsed against him, writhing in pain. “Come on, Gabe, you need to reach out and find your Grace. They’re not going to give you a new corporation if this is a divine punishment. You can’t die on me, not after all this!”

The belt fell from Gabriel’s mouth. “Don’t... call me... Gabe.” Gabriel’s aura flared to life, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. It was strong enough to knock Crowley backwards and made the demon’s skin ache. Gabriel’s body began to heal itself from the inside out, removing all the damage left by the wire.

“There you are. The Fucking Archangel Gabriel.” Crowley sat back, looking at the ball of Unholy wire in his hand. He snapped his fingers, sending it to his personal safe. The wire was almost impossible to destroy and he didn’t need anyone else to come across it.

Gabriel leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. “Thank you. Seriously.” He tilted his head towards Crowley. “I suppose we should find out how my eyes are. I’m up to it if you are.”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” He slid on the floor until he was next to Gabriel. “I’ll take the rest of the bandages off. Honestly, I don’t know what to expect. Damage from Hellfire can be quite severe.”

Crowley unwound the rest of the bandages until a single layer was left. He snapped his fingers, dimming the lights in the greenhouse. “I’m going to take it off now. Open your eyes slowly. If they aren’t too badly damaged, they’ll need to adjust.” He bit his lip and gave the final bandage a tug.

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open. He squinted in the darkness and then a smile spread across his face. “I can see you! It must have healed when I got my Grace back. I never thought I’d say this, but it’s nice to see your face, Crowley.”

Crowley matched Gabriel’s smile with one of his own. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know? I’m weaker than I should be and I have no desire to return to Heaven just yet.” Gabriel fidgeted. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Could stay here for a bit. Neutral territory. And Aziraphale should be back tomorrow from his big book exchange thing. Then you can apologize to him for being a dick.” Crowley shrugged. “We’ve got a guest room. This is a good place. I think being here might help you.”

“Can you just sit with me for a few minutes before we go inside?”

“Yeah. Just let me know when you’re ready.”


End file.
